


烈酒燃茶 2

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Summary: 两年后的索隆穿越到两年前失踪了，回来的时候刚好面临路飞的发情期。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 15





	烈酒燃茶 2

索隆已经消失了好几天了，他们把整个岛都翻了个遍，也没找到那个路痴。今天是路飞的发情期，平时上岛找人最积极的人，也不得不待在船上。草帽一伙正商量着对策，那个消失了好几天的人却突然凭空出现在万里阳光号的甲板上。

大伙都还没来得及问索隆身上发生了什么，绿头发的剑士就火急火燎地冲进了自己的房间。

路飞是索隆永久标记的omega，整个新世界都知道。路飞的发情期，索隆比他本人还要清楚。草帽一伙心领神会地收了船锚，扬帆起航。

路飞此时此刻正蜷缩在索隆的床上，头埋在枕头里大口吸气，床上铺满了自家alpha的衣服，对方认真战斗时才会绑起的头巾正捏在自己手里，摩擦着自己不断漏水的性器，而另一只手则伸长了绕到背后，抠摸着自己已经泛滥的小穴，搅动着那池淫水，往里再往里。

“唔哈~索隆……”

他的身子被情欲折磨地不成样子，戳刺着后穴的手指，脱力地顺着黏滑的肠液滑下：“索隆……”路飞翻了个身趴在床上，无力地用下体蹭起床来，胸前的红果亭亭玉立却无人照顾，只好抵着索隆衣服上冰凉的纽扣以缓解痒意。

清涩的茶香从自己的房间里传出，索隆推开门时，正看到自家omega撅着双臀，两节小指探进了不断收缩的艳红色肉穴，晶莹的肠液沿着肠缝流出，抖着嗓子在喊他的名字。

空气中突然弥漫开alpha霸道又熟悉的信息素，无形地、却又无所不在地将自己包裹，仿佛有一条湿热的大舌舔过全身。突如其来的快感刺激地路飞紧绷起脚趾，眯着一双水光四溢的眼睛，高热从尾椎烧到后脑，硬挺的阴茎就那样抵着小腹和床垫的缝隙射了出来。

但紧接着，他的后穴分泌出一股热液来，一张一合地想要吞食什么，困扰他两个小时不上不下的情欲并没有因此衰解，反而更加渴望得到进入。

索隆走到床边俯下身子，手指攀上了身下人纤细却有力的腰身，那副身躯像是刚从水里捞出来，皮肤上有一层冰凉湿滑的薄汗，被他一触碰，发出轻细的颤抖，低弱的喘息无意识地从路飞鼻腔中哼出。

索隆的眼神随即暗了几分，他脱下身上的衣物，胸口贴上了路飞的后背，留恋在对方腰际的手沿着对方腰侧突起的盆骨线溜了进去，握住了那个刚刚发泄过的小东西。

“索……隆~”感受着身上的重量和后背滚烫的温度，路飞被人压在身下压得死死的，对方呼在耳边的热气像是一根没有重量的羽毛，若有若无地轻挠自己的耳背。

他忍不住瑟缩了一下脖子。

“想我了吗？”

“唔……索隆明明知道答案……别……别碰那里……”

男人用指甲轻柔地抠挖着他的尿道口，剩下的两指把着他软掉的茎身上下套弄。

濡湿的穴口抵着一个滚烫的物体，热液争先恐后地涌了上去，明明一顶胯就能够填满他，可对方就那样不上不下地卡在入口。

路飞忍不住地向下挪了挪腰的位置，感觉到对方整个硕大的龟头卡入肠道，他忍不住低喘了一下，但同时小穴深处弥漫开像爬过千万只蚂蚁般麻痒：“哈啊~索隆你不进来吗？”

“想要索隆~”

手指敛过对方才进入一个头就被刺激地流水的小孔，索隆伸手拉住对方的两条光滑的大腿，向着自己的下腹一按，粗大狰狞的性器强势地挤了进去，穴内湿滑的液体沿着缝隙流出，黏糊地浇在交合处。

“啊~~”被瞬间填满贯穿的满足感包裹着躯体，四肢窜过触电般的酥麻刺痛，刚刚才发泄的软物迅速充血，抖动着射出了精液。

湿热的汗水打湿了头发，双眼被高热蒸得雾气腾腾，路飞紧扒着身下的枕头，任由着对方拉扯他的两条腿臂跪折在床上，以迎合接下来的冲撞。

“今天好像特别敏感呀，船长~”一只温热的大手拂上路飞的脊背，绿头发的男人一边说话，一边向着穴内熟悉的凸起轻缓地送腰。

这不能怪路飞，他已经陷入发情两个小时都得不到缓解，那不上不下的快感卡住身体，自己的抚慰如隔靴搔痒，根本起不到作用，反而让火烧得越来越旺。以往发情期一到，两人立刻就干柴烈火烧作一团，哪像今日这般漫长苦涩。

索隆自是知道这个道理，到底没狠得下心来狠狠操他。

路飞的喘息渐入佳境，腰身开始迎合对方的抽送摆动，穴内的阴茎一下一下地半抽出，再对准前列腺狠狠地插入到最深处，后穴配合地收绞着不放，分泌出欢愉的爱液。

“呜……索隆……”他撑起上半身，向后仰起头来，暧昧的粉红从胸腔弥漫到脖颈，乃至整个侧脸：“快点~”

半跪在床上的男人弯下腰，知道对方在讨要一个吻，胸腔贴上对方的后背，扳过对方的脸颊，双唇覆了上去。

黏腻的吻在两人间展开，唇舌缠绵，鼻尖留连着彼此呼出的热气，身下紧紧地结合在一起，不留一丝缝隙。

我爱你。

他们之间从来没有说过这样的话语，唯有在每次做爱的空隙，脑海里才会一闪而过。

这样就够了，他们都不贪心。

对方的小舌从索隆的嘴里溜了出去，似乎是尝够了他的味道，餍足地对自己笑了笑，他拨开粘在路飞额上的头发，吻了吻他的眉心。

“喜欢索隆。”

路飞把头埋进枕头，听到男人在身后低抑地发出一声轻笑，接着他就被扣住腰肢，狠狠地操开了。

高频率地操弄，像打桩机一样狠狠地钉入身体，他很快就被身后剧烈的顶撞拉扯地一下一下地撞在床头上，膝盖摩擦着床单传来生硬的疼，但更多的是后穴内潮水般涌来的快感，他像个溺水之人，紧紧地揪住枕头不放，一声呻吟还没脱口而出，下一波快感就已然而至。

不用看他都知道自己的下体正随着后穴的操弄流出一股又一股的前列腺液。

“唔……呜啊~慢……慢哈啊……慢一点~”

“啊啊……哈……呜~不行了……”

听到他这样要求，对方真的就放慢了攻势，但很快路飞就意识到不对劲，那滚烫的龟头正抵在自己最敏感的位置细细地磨蹭顶弄，千万条小蛇咬噬着头皮，脚趾无意识地蜷紧，他快要被这样密集的快感折磨疯了。

“呜呜……快一点~要去了……”

路飞主动地摇晃起双臀，让体内那根肉棒更加完美地撞击自己的腺点，同时小穴高速地收缩起来，他浑身痉挛地高潮同时，一股浓稠的液体喷射进自己的最深处。

眼前散开黑白色的光点，他被人翻身抱起了，就着插入的姿势，对方射精后没有丝毫疲软的硬挺阴茎在小穴内转了一百八十度，穴肉被这样的刺激下，隐隐又开始咬合对方的下体。

索隆将路飞抱在了自己的怀里，对方高潮后陷入不应期的身体瘫软地像一具玩偶，路飞的头紧紧地贴在自己的肩膀上，露出漂亮的后颈。

明明信息素是微涩的茶香，此时此刻却有种异样的甘甜，他侧头去吻咬路飞的腺体，心中强烈的占有欲被填满。

不管这个人再怎么耀眼夺目，他都是属于自己的。

他仅向自己坦白欲望，他在床上的清纯与诱惑都属于他一个人。

这就够了。

海贼王身边必然有世界第一大剑豪的位置。

这样就足够了，他并不贪心。

——缓缓打出一个END——


End file.
